Debbie Fogle
Officer Debbie Fogle is a NYPD officer who get partnered with Raymond Holt. Throughout the Series Season Seven In Manhunter, when Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle, Terry Jeffords arrive at the Garfield Plaza, Jake asks for the security footage and commands the forensic team to sweep the area, until he realizes that the area hasn't been secured yet from civilians. After asking who's in charge, a uniformed officer, Debbie Fogle, approaches them, explaining that her partner is the one who in charge of crowd control and to excuse him for his incompetence, as he is new to the job. Jake then asks Fogle her partner's name, so he can take him off the case. It is then revealed that her partner is Raymond Holt. Jake then asks her and Holt to secure the street. While Debbie and Holt secure the western area, she gives him a tip to keep his hat on while standing so the pigeons will not poop on or peck them. After Holt thanks her for the tip, Debbie explains that she still has a lot of tips, which are mostly about the danger of standing. Holt then asks if there's any way to speed the process up, Debbie laughed, saying that she got a funny guy for a partner. She then suggests Holt monitor his foot health, by sending him a pedometer app that she also uses. However, Holt refuses the offer, as he been keeping count of steps in his head, "like a normal person." After Holt and Debbie are held at gunpoint by the shooter she reveals the reason she joined the force was to track down the man who murdered her sister; adding "Remember? That's my whole story." Before they're rescued by the Nine-Nine Debbie asks Holt to take care of her cat. Back at he Nine-Nine precinct Debbie is elated to have cone-duty saying "it's the best birthday yet!" In The Jimmy Jab Games II, Charles approach Debby, ask her to take his spot as one of the contestant, which Debbie gently refused. Charles then told her about his old self, and then encourages Debby that she also can become like him. Debbie then agrees to take his spot. In the first challenge, which is a meat throwing contest, Debbie almost given up before Charles encourages him again, before give her a meat. When Debbie ask if the meat she holding is Turkey, which Scully confirms it was, she reveals that she actually very allergic to turkey meat. A moment later, the squad help Debbie by laying her down in one of the desk, and shoot her with an epipens. Later, while changing his costume for the next competition, Charles accidentally wakes Debby up. As she apologize for messing up, Charles told her about his embrassing accident in the first Jimmy Jabs games. Debbie then told him that she want to sing, which Charles agrees to make her the closing number of the competition. After Jake win the game, the squad gather around in briefing room. Charles then calls Debbie to sing as the closing number. After the performance, Charles approach and praise Debbie for her performance. When Debbie ask him if they like it, Charles told her that it didn't matter what other people think. He then encourages Debbie one more time that she can do anything when she putting her mind to. Later, Debbie seeming breaks into the evidence room, steals drugs and guns, and walks away with them. Category:Female Characters Category:NYPD Category:Season Seven Characters